Pregnancy Anxiety
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny Weasley is showing signs of Anxiety as her pregnancy with James Sirius comes towards it end. Molly Weasley sits her down and has a soothing conversation with her about it. Written for both Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch, and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's World Mental Health Day on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch, and October Fortnightly Challenges Thread's World Mental Health Day on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch my prompt, which was for G10, was the word fear. For World Mental Health Day I used prompt 4. Write about anxiety. I hope you all enjoy Pregnancy Anxiety.**

Afraid wasn't usually one of the words that anyone would use to describe Ginerva Weasley. She was a vibrant, out going, brave individual usually. But as the time drew nearer for the birth of her and Harry's first born child the more the fear would creep up on her. It was her mother who first noticed the growing fear in her daughter and she was hell bent on finding out why her daughter was afraid.

"Ginny, dear," Molly called as she motioned her daughter over to her, "I think we should talk. Don't you?"

Ginny nodded hoping against hope that her mother was about to question her about the subject she'd been trying to hide all day. She didn't know why this growing fear was there and she couldn't explain it. Not even to Harry. She didn't know what it was or how to deal with it.

"I've noticed you've grown," Molly faltered here looking for the right word to describe how her daughter was acting. She looked at Ginny as though the girl could fill in the blank.

"I've been what?" Ginny asked wearily knowing what was coming.

"Afraid?"

Ginny felt like her blood was freezing in her very veins. Her mother had noticed the fear that was seeping increasingly into her. What if she wasn't the only one? How many of the others had noticed this fear? Could she expect more of these conversations?

"It's more than alright to be afraid," Molly told her. "But hiding it. That's not good for you. Or for the baby." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Did you feel like this when you were expecting Bill?" Ginny asked slight inflection of fear coming into her voice.

"Of course I did. Everyone who has had child has felt this way at one point or another. It doesn't go away even after you've had six children. It's not fear as we know it. It's got a different name. It's called anxiety and we have it because we want to do right by the growing child in us."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"You can't really get rid of it. It will probably go away with time. Maybe if you try something that relaxes you. Or you could one of many relaxation techniques that are out there. That is what one of the healers at St. Mungos prescribed for me when they figured out that was what I was going through when I was pregnant with Bill."

"Can you write some of them down for me?"

Molly nodded. She pulled out the pamphlet that she had been given that day and handed it to Ginny. "But what exactly brought on your anxiety about the baby coming soon?"

"Just thinking back about Harry's and my time at Hogwarts. What if something like that happens to him or her? What if Voldemort's followers escape from Azkaban and try to take revenge on Harry through our child?"

"You can't know what's going to happen eleven years from when the child is born. What if he or she has an absolutely normal school career? What then? And I'm pretty sure that Voldemort's followers aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"I just want to protect him or her from everything."

"As does any parent and you'll the best that you can. No one knows exactly what's going to happen." Molly smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug as she lead the younger woman into the kitchen. "You'll do fine. I know you will. You're my daughter after all." She pointed towards the kitchen table. "Now why don't we have some lunch and we can talk some more."

Ginny nodded with a small smile as she watched her mother begin lunch. Her fear was beginning to ebb a little bit after her conversation with her mother. She was happy she didn't try to deflect the conversation after all.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Pregnancy Anxiety.**


End file.
